Was he dead?
by darkdeath2007
Summary: A good night out goes wrong.


Was he dead? what did death feel like anyway? He still had some feelings so perhaps he was dying, what had happened? Where was Steve? He was sure had been with him. The darkness that was his friend. He felt something touching him but had no idea what it was. The next thing he felt was floating and moving. His stomach hurt it made his head spin.

He suddenly felt pressure on his arm, his head was stiff, then loud bleeding filled his mind. He was confused, sharp pain in his arm. He senses were returning and they brought more confusion, Danny wanted the darkness more than ever. He would leave his children without their dad but he was scared, the more he felt, the worse the panic settled, a sharp stab and the pain disappeared.

There was now only noise, no voices just noise. The pressure on his arm was gone, he could only guess he was on his back again. There was a flash of yellow light but he wasn't ready to accept them yet. Again he felt something touching him. He felt the moisture on his cheek, it was quickly wiped away.

Things suddenly stopped moving, he could hear clicks and clunks, the noises were becoming sounds, the light intensifies. He must have opened his eyes because he could now see shadows, the last clunk had him moving again. Long flashing lights came and went. Suddenly they stopped and the shadows returned.

He was cold another sense, it was all returning. Danny hoped the pain didn't, although he wasn't sure where the pain was from or even where it was coming going. He felt different things now. Sharp stabs to his arm, cold air on his chest, pulling of hair. His neck was realised and prodded before it was returned to its prison.

He felt a cold substance on his stomach, deep pressure. Where was Steve? Why wasn't he there? Was he dead and Danny was alive? He wanted to open his eyes and scream. The panic was back, he could now hear the heart monitor started to scream and hail, he felt an electric shock rip through his body, his back arched. It happened again and again.

Why couldn't he stop it, perhaps he was now dead and this was the final journey. No, it wasn't that easy. His heart kicked in, pumping the warm bloody liquid through the veins. He was moving more urgently now, the lights, shadows, sounds all becoming an urgent blur.

Steve rubbed his hands over his face, it had happened so fast. One minute they were enjoying the warm Hawaiian summer, two good friends having a laugh and joke after a gruelling week. The young kid had stepped out in front of them, gun held shakily in his young hand and as usual, Danny had decided to take the diplomatic approach.

Steve wasn't as sharp as he should have been, Bang. That horrible sound would haunt his dreams for a long time because the last time it had echoed through his ears it was the result of his father's death. Now that sound could possibly be the death of his best friend. Blood was everywhere.

The kid ran, leaving Steve trying desperately to stem the blood that poured out of the hole in Danny's chest. The gunshot wound was central and point-blank. Danny looked at peace and no matter how much pressure Steve applied the blood flowed freely through his fingers. Steve knew it was the alcohol in his system. Steve had fumbled to dial the emergency service whilst trying to keep his friend's blood inside his body.

Duke arrived inside the hospital, asking questions apologising for the insensitivity, Steve understood that a fresh memory was better at recalling information. At one point before the ambulance arrived Danny had opened his eyes, he looked at Steve. The look was complicated, it was as if he was ready to complete his chapter. Steve remembered shouting at him, begging him not to leave. He remembered crying, tears dripping from his chin mixing with Danny's blood.

The ambulance arrived and Danny closed his eyes, his body became limp. The medical crew worked like clockwork, they were about to load him into the ambulance, when there was a rush of activity. Steve watched them roll Danny onto his side as he threw up.

Danny was loaded into the ambulance, tubes and wires were attached to various machines. Danny's t-shirt was soaked in so much blood that Steve didn't know how much more he could lose. Even the machines worked frantically on the trip to the hospital.

The ambulance slipped to a holt outside the hospital and Danny was gone, swallowed by the cold grey building. Steve was guided to the waiting area to tell his side of the events. Hours and hours passed. Team members came filling the waiting area even police officers that Steve didn't recognise. Danny had touched many hearts in the time he had been on the island.

Twenty four hours, Danny was stitched up and hooked to every machine the intensive care unit had. Steve took in his ashed appearance. He was told that Danny was not out of the woods and that he could still die. The bullet had torn him apart, nicked his heart, caused massive internal bleeding, his lungs had been put under immense pressure. His kidneys had taken a shock too, the lack of blood supply had caused numerous organs to take a hit. Steve had to admit that all the time they had spent together and the numerous injuries they had suffered nothing compared to this.

Steve could understand and accept the injuries sustained on their job, but this had just been a kid no older than Grace, high on god knows what. Danny had been doing the right thing but the kid was too far gone, trigger happy. Steve wondered if Danny would ever be the same again.

Steve started to nod off the sounds of the machines and the stress was catching upon him. different people had been in to see Danny, well wishes exchanged, a pat on the arm, a kiss on the cheek. Steve was glad that Rachel was on holiday with the children, he had phoned her the minute Danny was out of surgery and left the decision with her to tell Grace and Charlie.

Every day was the same, Steve couldn't stay all the time, if they were in a private room it was different but the intensive care unit was a mass of activity every minute of the day. They performed more in-depth checks on their patients, Danny had to undergo two surgeries, unfortunately, his kidney had stopped working and needed to be removed leaving the other needing dialysis.

Steve couldn't believe it was four horrible weeks since the shooting, they had been searching for the kid but he was like a ghost no trace. Steve sank into the chair wiping his hand over his face, Danny wasn't improving and every day brought a new complication. He was now on the waiting list for a donor for the last kidney that was struggling to work.

Bleeping, it was one of the really annoying noises that echoed through Danny's mind, he could hear background sounds but nothing clear, he could feel everything. The cold liquid that was pushed into his veins, the ache in his back, the light that was constantly shone in his eyes. He wanted to know what was happening but his body rejected every single effort.

He suddenly felt a tight feeling on his shoulder, it was painful but grounding. The light in his eyes was back intensifying the pain in his head. The noises jumbled together with the voices, he was scared and confused but it dawned on him at least he wasn't dead. His body felt heavy and uncomfortable, something was run up his foot again and again. Then suddenly it was gone and he was floating again, darkness pulled at his vision and he found himself back in the long empty corridor the light at the end was pulled further away.

Steve had seen the slight movement in Danny's hand and was instantly at his side, reassuringly squeezing his shoulder while ringing for assistance. Everything was a flurry of activity, Nurses worked like clockwork, Steve stepped back allowing them space. It wasn't what he wanted but he knew that fairy tale endings never existed in real life.

An hour they prodded and poked Danny, filling in charts and taking notes. Then it was quiet again the only noise was the buzzing machines, night had quickly crept in and Danny was again still. The ventilator was removed and a nasal cannula replaced it. Which Steve hoped was a good sign.

Pulling the blanket up to Danny's shoulders, Steve headed to the chair sinking into it, he couldn't keep his eyes open, everything was pulling him into a black hole of exhaustion.

Danny opened his eyes a soft blue light filled his vision, he felt confused. Was this the afterlife or a sick joke that his body was playing on him. Suddenly he was looking in the most intense green eyes, they certainly weren't Steve's, blinking his vision finally cleared. He saw the uniform and realised he was in the hospital, everything came rushing back to him. Turning his head slightly he saw Steve asleep in the chair, he looked aged the beard didn't suit him.

"Mr Williams?"

Danny looked back at the nurse taking in her appearance, she had beautiful ginger hair, no wonder she had intense green eyes, middle-aged in numbers only, her skin was an easing pastel colour and her personality shine through with the beautiful smile that she wore.

"Take it easy, you have suffered a traumatic injury, your throat will be sore as you have been on a vent for a while. I have informed the doctor that you are awake and he will check on you shortly. I can get you some ice chips if you want?"

Danny smiled realising how sore his throat actually was. He looked at Steve but asked the nurse not to disturb him. Nodding she disappeared leaving him to ponder how long he had been there. He closed his eyes, glad to be free of the never-ending corridor, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he looked into the same green eyes. The nurse helped him with the ice chips which Danny was grateful for, the cold water soothed the soreness.

After the doctor had visited and done his checks. Danny's whole existence hurt but he was grateful to finally identify the touches at last. Danny found himself alone, he watched Steve sleep amazed that the commotion hadn't woken him, Danny rubbed his chest wincing slightly. He knew he had been shot and remembered Steve's worried look and bloodied hands but everything else was a blur.

Steve stretched the kinks out of his neck, the sun was just beginning to squeeze through the blinds of the hospital. He hated waking up in the same place, he hated that kid had chosen that night to shoot Danny and rip everything normal apart. The doctors said things were looking better with Danny's recovery but they still had a long road ahead of them.

Steve opened his eyes the room was shadowed with the lurking darkness outside. Sitting up he felt an odd sense of silence, stretching out of the chair his attention went straight to the bed. Something wasn't right, walking across he noticed that Danny looked more animated, he had moved and it wasn't because the nurses had changed the beddings or dressings.

Steve suddenly realising that he was looking up at him, the blue of his eyes not quite as intense as he wanted but they still brought tears to his eyes. Reaching past Danny he went to press the button but Danny held his arm. His grip was so weak that Steve almost missed it.

Forgetting the call button he took Danny's hand, the warmth made his heartache. He never thought he would ever see Danny so animated again. He knew that the recovery was going to be a long process but he was going to be there every step of the way.


End file.
